Across a Broken Road
by vagleefan
Summary: Sam and Rachel took the prom crowns home, but what happens after the lights come up and they ditch the fancy duds? Sequel to A Night to Remember.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here it is. The much anticipated sequel to **_**A Night to Remember**_**. It's not necessary to read that one first, but if you want to see what kind of night Sam & Rachel had at prom, then by all means please do! I can't thank you enough for all the encouragement to write the follow up. I certainly hope this one measures up. Oh by the way, while Glee and the characters aren't mine…the story is and all mistakes too. XOXO**

Rachel awoke to the sun blazing through her bedroom window. She squinted, looking across her room and realizing she hadn't closed her blinds before she left the previous night. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand. 12:09 p.m. Rachel tossed the covers back and sprung out of bed. She had never slept past eight o'clock in her entire lifetime. She frantically rummaged through her closet looking for something to wear.

Finally settling on a cute navy blue sundress, she grabbed her cell phone from her dresser. She scrolled through the handful of texts she had received while she slept. One from Mercedes checking to see if she made it home ok, one from Tina raving about how great prom was and that included an exuberant number of exclamation points and finally one from Kurt. She only had time to catch the first few words of his text as one from Sam immediately popped up.

_Are we still on for lunch?_

_Yes. _Rachel quickly typed back.

_Great, I'll pick you up around 1:15._

_I'll be ready_. Rachel grimaced, noting that he was planning on arriving a bit earlier than she expected. She needed to get moving if she was going to be ready in time. Tossing the phone back onto her dresser, she gathered her dress and headed to the bathroom. Her phone beeped again to alert another incoming text message, but she was already running the water for her shower.

She showered and dressed as quickly as she could. She blow dried her hair, deciding to simply pull to a few small strands back at the crown of her head and braid them. Rachel dabbed a bit of lip gloss on and eyed herself in the bathroom mirror. She was satisfied she had pulled off a somewhat radiant summery look. The only left to do was find her navy blue crocheted ballet flats.

The doorbell sounded downstairs as she was searching for her flats. Despite the fact that her closet was impeccable and color coded, Rachel was having a hard time locating her shoes. _Quite possibly_, she thought, _because of my love of shoes. Maybe 25 pairs of ballet flats are a bit too much?_ The doorbell chimed again as she finally found the shoes and held them up triumphantly. She wondered why one of her dads hadn't answered the door yet. She grabbed her cell phone and small clutch purse from her dresser. She slipped on her shoes as she descended the staircase.

She flung open the front door to find Sam watching her neighbor weed his flower garden. He whirled around and smiled when he caught a glimpse of Rachel.

"I thought you were gonna keep me waiting all day."

"You seemed to be occupying your time by watching Mr. Morris work in his garden." Rachel grinned, opening the door wider so Sam could come in.

"It was fascinating." Sam kidded, stepping into the foyer of her home. His stylish suit from the previous evening was now replaced with a pair of faded jeans and a light blue t-shirt. Rachel slowly closed the door behind him. She walked to the kitchen, Sam following close behind her. The house was quiet. She glanced around for any sign of her fathers. An empty coffee mug was in the sink and a note scrawled on a piece of paper nearby. Rachel picked it up, reading to herself.

"Well that explains why they didn't answer the door." Rachel finally said out loud. She crumpled the note, dropping into the trash as she walked back towards the front door.

"Everything ok?" Sam asked, jogging to catch up with her. Rachel flung open the front door. She stepped outside, inhaling deeply and looking towards the sky.

"Yep." She turned to him and smiled. "My dad's went to an art exhibit today, that's what the note was about. They said they hoped we had a great time at prom. They didn't want to wake me from my beauty sleep this morning."

She walked to Sam's car and opened the passenger door. He sprinted around to the driver's door, sliding in behind the wheel. Sam flashed her a lopsided grin as he put the car in reverse.

"I thought we could go to _A Vegan Dream_." Sam suggested, as he maneuvered the car through town.

"That sounds great. They have a fabulous Chana Masala." Rachel beamed.

"So you've been there before?" Who was he kidding? It was the only vegan place in town, so he was sure she'd been there. Thankfully his mom knew about the place, because he had never even heard of it until now.

"A few times." She grinned sheepishly.

The restaurant was brightly light, almost to the point of hurting Sam's eyes. He squinted as he eyed the menu. He was a meat and potatoes kind of guy, so most of the dishes listed on the menu were a little intimidating and the names were hard to pronounce. He had no idea if any of them were even edible and certainly didn't want to embarrass himself by spitting out the food in his napkin or worse. Sam finally gave up trying to decide on what to order and picked the next meal he laid eyes on. Cajun Blackened Tofu Stroganoff it was. Rachel nodded her head in approval at his choice. Sam briefly wondered if he should've eaten a snack before he came.

"What time did you get up this morning?" Sam asked, in between bites of a breadstick. He figured if his meal was half as good as the breadsticks, then he would be ok.

"I'm mortified to admit it was after noon." Rachel tore a breadstick in half, waving it in her fingers, as she scrunched up her nose.

"Ah, don't feel bad. I would've slept that late too, but I had to have my suit back by ten." He shrugged. "I mean really, who thinks it's a good idea to have guys returning suits and tuxes the day after prom so early?"

Rachel nodded in agreement; her retort interrupted by her vibrating phone. Her clutch was hanging on her chair, so she reached around and fished it out. She glanced at the screen, seeing Kurt's name flashing it across it. She fought the urge to just turn her phone off completely. Sam looked at her pensively, as she quickly flipped the phone open. Turning in her seat just slightly, she bent her head and whispered into the phone.

"What is it Kurt?"

"Where have you been? I texted you this morning and have tried calling several times." He spat in to the phone.

"I'm a little preoccupied right now. Can't this wait until later?" Rachel peered around her hair that had fallen loosely around her shoulders. Sam was carelessly playing with his straw wrapper.

"No, as a matter of fact it can't." Kurt said, sternly.

Rachel's eyes widened as Kurt proceeded to spill the news he just couldn't wait to share. Sam glanced up to see her mouth agape. She never uttered a word, but simply listened to whoever was talking on the other end of the phone. She ducked her head back down slightly and then ended the call. A look of disbelief was on her face as she slipped her phone back into her clutch.

"What was that all about?" Sam finally asked.

**I'm shamelessly taking reviews & let's see where Sam & Rachel take us, shall we?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all of you that are just as excited (if not more) for this story, though I feel like I'm letting you down with the news that Kurt has & for that I'm sorry. Hope you like it & please remember to review kindly! I do not own Glee or the characters or even the hot people portraying those characters….sad, I know.**

"Oh, that was just Kurt. He wanted to know that I made it home safely." Rachel swallowed; a lump had formed in her throat. She reached for her glass of water. Suddenly her mouth felt like the Sahara Desert.

"That was nice of him." Sam eyed her suspiciously as she sat her glass of water back on the table. Her eyes darted around the room.

"Yeah that's Kurt for you, ever so thoughtful." Rachel babbled. She nervously dipped her straw in and out of her glass. Sam continued to watch her erratic behavior.

"I guess I never really noticed that you two had become such good friends."

"Well behind the diva facades, we're really very much alike." Rachel smiled, still playing with her straw. The waitress appeared with their meals. Rachel was ever so thankful for the distraction. She cut her food meticulously as she watched Sam move his fork around on his plate.

"You know it doesn't bite." She giggled.

"I've just never had tofu before." Sam admitted sheepishly.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad. Personally, I like it." Rachel said, resting her knife on the side of her plate. She picked up a small bite of food with her fork and daintily placed it in her mouth.

"Let me guess, it tastes like chicken?" Sam drew his mouth up into a grin. He picked up a small piece with his fork and placed it in his mouth.

Rachel stifled a giggle. "Not quite." She watched Sam chew with a semi-confused look on his face. When he was finally finished, she waited for his critic.

"I've had worse." He shrugged. She had to give him credit; at least he was trying it. It had taken her months to convince Finn to try any vegan food and Puck wouldn't get within ten feet of it. He constantly reminded her that his junk might fall off if he actually ate it. She had given up after the third time she tried to convince him that just wasn't so.

"So you really want to go to Julliard?" Sam finally said.

"It has been a dream of mine since I was a little girl." Rachel washed down her food with a sip of water.

"I always took you for a New York kind of girl." He smiled as he reached for his drink.

"Singing, dancing…that's where I need to be. And who knows, maybe even a little gig on Broadway."

"Then you must be thrilled that Nationals are in New York this year." Sam replied. Rachel's face lit up at the mention of Nationals.

"Did this huge grin give me away?" She smirked.

"You know, I think it would be cool if we ask Mr. Schue to sing a duet together." Sam suggested. He reached for the napkin in his lap. Bringing it to his face, he wiped his mouth and placed the napkin on his almost empty plate. Rachel stopped chewing and raised her eyebrows at him.

"You mean in class?" She asked, pushing her plate away.

"No, I mean for Nationals." Rachel blinked rapidly, staring at Sam. He was hoping for a more encouraging response. Rachel paused for a moment, unsure how to even answer.

"I-I've never sang a competition duet with anyone except Finn." She whispered. Sam had to strain to even hear her say Finn's name.

"Maybe it's about time you did." Sam beamed. He waited for her to agree, however she didn't. Rachel remained silent, her eyes desperately darting around her surroundings. She had a questionable look on her face. He wondered if he had come across too cocky. That was not his intention at all; he just wanted Rachel to entertain the idea of singing with him. Rachel sat up straighter in her seat when she finally responded.

"You don't understand, Sam. Mine and Finn's vocals blend so well together and we're proven winners." Sam winced when she spoke those last words. His fingers rubbed the napkin lying across his plate.

"How do you know that ours won't?" Sam asked, frustration mounting in his voice. The waitress reappeared, clearing their plates from the table.

"Well I don't." She admitted. "But why fix something that's not broken."

Sam had heard enough. He slapped his hand on the table and leaned back in his chair. The noise startled Rachel; she glanced around to see if anyone had noticed.

"It _is_ broken, don't you see that Rachel?" Sam leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table. He stared straight into her eyes for a few seconds before he spoke. "Do you really think Quinn is going to just sit by and let you sing a duet with Finn? Competition or not?"

"It's not up to Quinn anymore." Rachel said, softly.

"Well yeah I know it's not up to her technically, but I doubt she's going to be ok with you two singing together." Sam shrugged his right shoulder.

"No, I mean her and Finn aren't together anymore." Rachel glanced up to see Sam staring at her in shock. He cleared his throat and settled back in his seat.

"She broke up with him just because they didn't win king and queen last night?" He asked. Rachel shook her head.

"No, _he_ broke up with _her_ because of the argument she had with me in the bathroom." Rachel regretted the tone she used as soon as the words left her lips. She ducked her head in shame. "Or so Kurt claims." Her last words were barely audible. Now Sam understood who the phone call was from.

"Is that what you wanted, Rachel?" He asked. She wondered how a nice afternoon lunch had turned into this. Now she felt like she had to defend all the reasons she felt like Quinn and Finn shouldn't be together, none of which included her misunderstanding with Quinn in the bathroom.

"No Sam, that's not what I wanted." She shook her head. She was fighting back the tears that were forming in her eyes. _Yes, Rachel Berry can cry on demand_, she thought, _but sometimes even I can't control the hurt._ Sam could see she was visibly upset.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Sam said, watching her use her napkin to dab at the corner of her eyes. He felt terrible for making her cry.

"I should be the one apologizing." Rachel sniffed. "We shouldn't even be having a discussion about Finn and Quinn's relationship. I should never have brought it up."

"Rachel, they both hurt us…pretty badly I might add." Sam shrugged, reaching for the bill the waitress had left behind. "It's normal to be upset." He glanced at it and winced at the total. Rachel noticed the look on his face and immediately reached for her clutch.

"Here, let me pay for mine." She offered, counting out bills from her wallet. Sam waved his hand at her.

"No, I invited you to lunch, so my treat." He conceded that he would just have to see if he could pick up an extra shift or two this week delivering pizzas to make up for the money spent.

"Ok, well next time it will be my treat." Rachel smiled, pushing her chair back and standing up. She watched Sam count out money and place it on top of the bill. He stood up and walked over to her, holding his arm out. She linked her arm in his, as they made their way out of the restaurant.

"So, that means there _will _be a next time?" Sam asked, opening the passenger door of his car. He waited while she slid into the seat. She glanced up at him with a grin across her mouth.

**So, a lot of dialogue in this chapter, hope that doesn't bother you guys. And again, sorry to burst anyone's bubble with the big news Kurt had, but you have to remember he's just a teen, so that was big news to him! More to come…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again for all of the kind reviews. And for those that don't like where this may or may not be going, you have to remember that most of these characters are all teenagers. Finn was Rachel's first real love & that's not always an easy thing to get over. Just bear with me. Oh yeah, and I own nothing except the story idea.**

Mr. Schue snatched the top off the dry erase marker and scribbled "MUSIC" on the board. Turning around to face the Glee club, he was met with several confused looks. He placed the top back on the marker and tossed it on the desk. Grabbing a choir stool, he parked himself on it and clapped his hands together.

"Music washes away from the soul the dust of everyday life." Mr. Schue said. He was met with even more quizzical looks. "Anyone ever heard that quote?" Again, more baffled looks and shaking heads.

"Berthold Auerbach." He replied. No one seemed to be following his lesson. Sam looked to Rachel, sure she would know who Mr. Schue was talking about, but even she shrugged her shoulders with a perplexed look on her face.

"You all come from different walks of life, have different backgrounds, but you know what the one thing is you have in common?" Mr. Schue asked, looking around the room for some sort of confirmation that his lesson was making sense.

"We all think I'm hot." Brittney said, without missing a beat. Santana smirked as she watched the blonde blow a tiny bubble with her chewing gum.

"Um, not quite Brittney." Mr. Schue frowned. "Your passion for music. Whether it's singing, dancing or playing an instrument, it all directly involves music. Your assignment this week is to find a song with the word music in it." Hands began clapping as ideas started exchanging amongst the members.

"You will perform this in front of the class…with your duet partner." He added. The room became quiet; heads turned in his direction.

"A duet?" Kurt whined, slumping back in his chair.

"Yes Kurt, I will be choosing names from this hat." He reached for a hat that had been sitting on the desk. He shook it back and forth a few times.

"Well Kurt, since you complained the loudest, I'll let you choose your partner first." Kurt sighed as he made his way to the front of the room. He moved his hand around inside of the hat, withdrawing a tiny folded piece of yellow paper.

"Tina." Kurt announced. Tina smiled weakly, as Kurt tossed the piece of paper on the desk next to where Mr. Schue sat and returned to his seat in the back of the room.

"Sam, why don't you pick next?" Sam smiled, secretly hoping he'd pick Rachel's name. He was hoping to prove to her just how well their voices would work together. Sam came forward and stuffed his hand inside the hat. He plucked out a piece of paper. He held his breath as he carefully unfolded the paper. His face fell when he saw the name scrawled on it.

"Puck." He muttered, dropping the paper on the floor as he returned to his seat. Puck began his protest almost immediately.

"Come on Mr. Schue, I can't sing a duet with another dude. S'not cool. No offense Kurt." Puck almost whispered the last part to Kurt, who was sitting behind him. Kurt nodded in acceptance.

"That's enough Puck. You _will_ sing with Sam and that's the end of this discussion." Mr. Schue scolded. He bent down to pick up the wad of paper Sam had discarded on the floor. "Finn, come on up and pick a name."

Finn lumbered up to the front of the room. He reached inside the hat and triumphantly pulled out a folded piece of paper. His grin turned to a scowl as he unfolded the paper. He scratched his head and turned to look at Mr. Schue with a befuddled look on his face.

"How in the world can I sing a duet with myself?" Finn asked, showing Mr. Schue the paper with his own name on in. Mr. Schue grinned at the obvious blunder and instructed Finn to pick again. This time the paper brought a huge smile to Finn's face.

"Rachel." Finn announced, glancing at her to see her reaction. Rachel shifted nervously in her seat, while Quinn and Santana both groaned in unison. Sam was beyond disappointed. This duet assignment certainly wasn't helping his case. Rachel already felt her and Finn's voices were much better matched. He neglected to pay attention to the rest of the pairings, wondering instead how he could convince Finn to trade duet partners with him.

As soon as the bell rang, Sam was on his feet and heading towards Puck. Puck was caught up in a conversation with Artie and paid no attention to Sam following close behind him. Sam followed him to his locker and threw his body against the set of lockers right next to Puck's.

"Look Puckerman, I'm not going to explain why, but just trust me when I say I've got to be Rachel's duet partner." Sam blurted, as Puck shoved textbooks into his locker. Puck slammed his locker shut and turned to Sam with a grin on his face.

"And how do I fit into your plan?" Puck asked, walking away as Sam tagged along behind him.

"I need to find a way to get Finn to trade partners with me." Sam's pace quickened to catch up with Puck.

"You heard Schue, I'm stuck with you." Puck growled. "Why do you want to sing with Berry anyways? You two knocking boots now that prom is over? No need to thank me."

Sam frowned in disgust as Puck walked out of the building. He watched as Puck crossed the parking lot and jumped into his mom's car. He shook his head in frustration and figured he needed a new strategy. Maybe the key was to convince Finn that singing with Rachel would be a bad idea. Sam spun on his heels and headed back down the hall in search of Finn. He didn't have far to go. As soon as he turned the corner to the math hall, he spotted Finn talking to Rachel at her locker. He took a few steps back and hid his body around the corner. He strained to hear what they were saying.

"That sounds great Finn. I think I have the perfect song for us to sing. See you at 7" Rachel beamed, closing her locker and gathering her backpack. Her determined footsteps echoed down the hall as she quickly turned the corner. She ran smack into Sam, who had his body pressed up against the door that was propped open.

"Oh Sam, I'm terribly sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She apologized, smoothing her skirt out. Sam's face turned a fiery shade of red. He stood up straight in an attempt to make it look like he had been walking down the hall when she bumped into him.

"Uh, that's ok. I was just coming to find you to see if you needed a ride home?" Sam fumbled with his words.

"Sure, I was going to call my dad, but this will save him a trip." Rachel smiled.

"Maybe we could stop and get a smoothie on the way home." He suggested. Rachel scrunched her mouth into a frown.

"I'm sorry Sam, I can't today. I need to finish my literature homework and then I have a meeting tonight." Rachel began to walk down the hall slowly, patiently waiting for Sam to follow.

"What kind of meeting?" Sam asked quickly, silently cursing himself for coming across so desperate for an answer. Rachel dropped her head and continued walking.

"Finn and I are going to practice the duet I selected for us to sing." She said, much quieter than normal. Sam racked his brain for a much better response, but came up empty handed. He stopped walking once he reached the exit door.

"What song are you guys singing?" He asked, hoping he sounded more excited than he felt. Rachel swatted his arm playfully.

"I can't tell you." She giggled. "I don't want you and Puck to steal it."

Sam laughed along with her, as he pushed open the door. He held it for her as she passed through. He caught a whiff of her strawberry shampoo as she brushed past him. He decided he needed to step up his game plan to get Finn to switch duet partners with him and he needed to do it fast.

**Like it? Hate it? Please review & let me know. I need to feed my muse and you guys are the best!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Many thanks for all of the reviews, even the less than stellar ones. I have to give a few shout outs though…**_**The Wonderful Mistique**_**, thank you for being such a faithful reviewer & sharing your ideas and **_**cerberus angel**_**, I can't thank you enough for not only understanding exactly what I'm trying to do with this story, but writing a perfect review that said it all! Nothing has changed since the last chapter; I still only own the idea.**

"I forgot something in my locker." Sam said to Rachel, as they walked to his car. "I'll be right back" He tossed her the car keys and ran back towards the school.

Sam raced down the hallway towards the gym. He knew Finn usually worked out after school. He shoved his way past several people as he made his way to the weight room. He scanned the crowd and found Finn doing arm presses. Sam sat down on the weight bench next to him, dropping his backpack on the floor.

"So, you and Rachel are singing a duet together?" He plastered a fake smile on his face and waited for a response. Finn huffed as he did a final arm press.

"Yeah." Finn leaned his forehead on the sleeve of his shirt and wiped the sweat. Sam's knee bounced nervously as he tried to think of what to say next.

"I hope you're ready to sing some show tunes." Sam choked out a laugh. Finn shifted his head and gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"Well you know how much Rachel loves Broadway." Sam raised an eyebrow. "And we were just talking about duet selections earlier. She rambled off a couple of songs I'm sure are from some of her favorite shows."

Finn's face froze and he eyed Sam. Guilt was slowing creepy in. Sam shifted uncomfortably on the bench, averting his eyes. He felt terrible for doing this, but yet he couldn't bring himself to come clean.

"Really?" Finn looked worried. "She knows how I feel about my voice range in most Broadway songs."

"Yeah, I kind of figured you would want to rock out a little more, maybe play a song you can drum to." Sam suggested. He looked up quickly to see a small glint in Finn's eyes.

"That would be awesome, but I doubt Rachel will go for that." Finn's face fell as he spoke the words.

"Probably not." Sam agreed. He stood up and nodded his head towards Finn. He slung his backpack over his right shoulder. "Well, I gotta go. Puck and I need to practice our southern rock song."

Sam practically ran from the weight room. He collapsed against the wall outside, breathing heavily. He had no idea this would be so physically and mentally exhausting. So many thoughts were racing through his mind; thoughts he never considered before. _What if Rachel does pick a song that Finn likes? _or worse, _What if Finn tells Rachel what I said?_

He spotted Rachel sitting in his car, flipping through her agenda. She glanced up and smiled at Sam as he walked across the parking lot. Sam's heart sank as he thought about what he had just done. He opened the car door gently and slid carefully behind the wheel. Rachel shut her agenda and turned her attention to Sam.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked. Sam hung his head low, unable to look her in the eye.

"Uh yeah, I did." Sam started the car and put it in drive. The drive to Rachel's house was silent for the most part. Sam felt like he didn't know what to say to her. _Lovely skirt you're wearing, Do you have a lot of homework tonight?_ or wait, how about _I really want to sing a duet with you, so guess what I just told Finn?_ He flinched at that last thought.

"Is everything ok?" Rachel finally asked. "You've been awfully quiet."

"Sorry, just lost in thought"

"You want to talk about it?" She watched him drive, his gaze never leaving the road. He shook his head, terrified to open his mouth. He pulled into her driveway and put the car into park. Rachel gathered her backpack and the agenda that had been lying in her lap. She glanced over at Sam who was staring blankly out the front window.

"You wanna come in for a little bit? My dad's aren't home yet, but I'm sure it would be ok as long as we stay in the kitchen." She grinned.

"Sure." Sam unbuckled his seat belt and got of the car. He walked around and opened the passenger door before Rachel could even get out. She smiled as he reached for her backpack. He followed behind, carrying her backpack, as she led the way through the front door of her house. Rachel went straight for the kitchen, placing her things on the counter.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked, opening the refrigerator.

"Water would be great." Sam said. He sat her backpack on the floor next to the kitchen table and walked over to the counter. He climbed on a bar stool, as Rachel placed a glass of water in front of him. She stood next to him and carefully sipped her own water. He watched her run her finger around the rim of the glass a few times.

"So, what song are you thinking of singing for your duet?" Sam finally asked.

"Sam Evans, are you asking me because you have no idea what you and Noah are going to sing?" Rachel laughed.

"I'll have you know Puck and I are going to sing Swamp Music by Lynyrd Skynyrd." Sam beamed.

"Really? I'm pretty sure I overheard Lauren and Artie talking about performing that song." Rachel replied, a small giggle escaping from her throat. Sam's smile disappeared. That was the only song he could think of that had the word 'music' in it. "And I thought you weren't going to tell me what you two were singing?"

"Well, I figured the competition was harmless. I guess I'll have to come up with a new idea then." Sam smiled, reaching over for her hand. Rachel stopped giggling and lowered her eyes; her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. When she looked back up, Sam was staring at her.

"I was just kidding about that part, you know." A smile crept across Rachel's mouth. "Well, not about having to come up with another idea."

Rachel glanced at the clock on the wall. "I guess I better get started on my homework before-." Sam squeezed her hand before she could finish.

"before Finn comes over….right." He opened his hand and let hers slip out of his. He was pretty sure the disappointment was written all over his face. He pushed the empty glass away and quickly stood up.

"Have fun." It was all he could muster as he made his way to the front door. Before he could reach for the door knob, he felt her hand on his arm.

"Sam, wait." She said breathlessly. He turned and looked into her deep brown eyes. Her eyes searched his face, though she wasn't sure exactly what she was looking for. She stretched up on her tiptoes and leaned into his lips. They were cool to the touch. He tilted his body down towards hers, wrapping his arms around her and placing his hands on her back. She grabbed onto his arms as she kissed him back just a little harder until she finally ran out of air. Biting her lip just slightly, she placed her feet back firmly on the floor. Sam flashed her a huge grin before disappearing out the front door. Rachel gingerly touched her lips as she closed the front door, her heart fluttering.

**I apologize for such a delayed update. My muse is being lazy & will not cooperate. However, please don't let that deter you from reading & enjoying.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My heart is just so happy with all of the story reviews & alerts. You guys are the best! And once again, I own nothing, but the ideas in my head. Enjoy!**

Sam stared at the page, reading the same sentence over and over. He glanced at the clock on his desk. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to study for a chemistry final, when all he could do was think of what Rachel might be doing. He wanted to call her, but he knew Finn was there. Instead he decided to text Puck and figure out when they were going to work on their duet. Puck immediately responded by saying that he and Artie were in a marathon game of Halo. Sam tossed his phone on his desk and leaned back in his chair. Reaching over, he picked up his chemistry book once more. He only had a half a chapter left to read, but he just couldn't bring himself to concentrate on the words. His eyes moved to the pencil lying on his chemistry folder. Stretching out his hand, he grabbed it and began tapping on the desk. Lightly at first, then slowly picking up the pace. Before he knew it, he was drumming out an unknown beat. He smiled, because it was actually kind of catchy. His ringing cell phone interrupted his impromptu jam. He ignored the screen, hoping it was Puckerman calling to say he was free.

"Hello?" Sam said, practically sighing in the phone. He waited for a smart remark from Puck.

"Hey." He perked up as soon as he heard her tiny voice.

"Rachel, hey." He sat up straight in the chair and dropped the pencil next to his book. "I didn't think I'd hear from you tonight. I thought you'd still be working on your duet."

"Let's just say Finn and I had some creative differences, so I cut the meeting short." Sam chuckled just a bit at the tone of her voice. "Can you believe he thought I should sing a hardcore rock song?"

"Imagine that?" Sam bit down on his lower lip.

"Not that I couldn't pull it off, but I really had my heart set on singing _I Hear Music_." Rachel sighed.

"Well, I've never heard that song before, but I'm sure it's great." He offered, picking his pencil up once again. He began doodling on his folder, while Rachel went on and on about how stubborn Finn was being. Before he knew it, he had drawn what appeared to be a picture of Rachel with music notes floating around her head.

"Are you still there, Sam?" She asked, waiting in silence for a response.

"Um yeah, I'm still here." He threw the pencil down once again and wondered how much of the conversation he had actually missed.

"So, what do you think of that song choice? Maybe Finn's at least heard of that artist" Rachel questioned. Sam panicked for a moment. He didn't remember her mentioning another song.

"Sounds great." He said quietly, wondering if she detected the hesitation in his voice."Speaking of which, I better call Puck again. We still need to find a song to sing. I refuse to fail this assignment just because he can't stop playing Halo."

"Good luck with that. It's hard to come between Noah and his games." Rachel laughed enthusiastically. Sam really liked her laugh. It wasn't dainty and girly like you would think because of her tiny frame. She had a hearty laugh that seemed to radiate from the bottom of her stomach.

"I'll see you at school." Sam said.

"Goodnight Sam." She cooed into the phone. He flipped the phone shut and sank in his seat a little. It seemed as though Finn wasn't about to give up his duet with Rachel, no matter what song she chose. Sam sighed, flipping open his phone again. He would just have to sing with Puckerman after all. He found Puck's number on his contact list and hit send. Puck picked up after several rings.

"Yo." Puck barked into the phone.

"Are we going to pick a song or not Puckerman?" Sam asked, obviously irritated.

"Sure dude, Artie and I are finishing up right now. Come on over and we can pick a badass song and practice our sweet moves." Puck laughed, ending the call before Sam could say another word.

Sam grabbed his keys and headed out the door. He randomly flipped through radio stations on the way over, trying to find some inspiration. Nothing seemed to be grabbing his attention. Artie's dad was pulling out of the driveway when Sam arrived at Puck's. Sam waved and pulled into the now vacated parking spot. He jogged up to the front door and rang the bell. After a few minutes, he rang it again. He knew Puck was there because his car was parked at the front curb. Frustrated, he wrapped his knuckles on the front door loudly. Finally, it swung open. Puck stood in the doorway with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"What took you so long, Evans?" He opened the door wider to let Sam in. Sam felt like punching him the arm, but instead pushed past him and went inside.

"You look so happy to see me." Puck kidded, closing the front door. Sam raised a finger and started to speak, but decided not to. "Let me guess, Finnocence and Raquel are still singing together."

"Let's just get this over with." Sam huffed, following him to his bedroom. Puck immediately picked up his guitar and started strumming a few chords. Sam didn't recognize the tune.

"_American Music_." Puck finally said, continuing to play and belt out a few words. Sam still looked perplexed. "Violent Femmes, ever heard of them?"

"Yeah, just never heard that song." Sam shrugged. He sat on the edge of Puck's bed while Puck continued to sing. Sam wasn't sure this song even made any sense. Puck finally stopped playing and turned to look at Sam.

"Well, what do you think? That's a great song to sing." Puck sat his guitar on its stand and flopped back on his bed. Sam bounced when Puck hit the bed.

"I don't think Mr. Schue will think that's an appropriate song for our assignment." Sam shook his head.

"Well you got a better idea?" Puck tossed his pick on his dresser as the words came from his mouth. Sam scratched his head. If only he were singing with Rachel, she obviously came up with a great song…or at least he thinks she did.

"You got access to a computer?" Sam asked, jumping up from the bed.

"It's in the living room, but there's no internet. Blame my sister." Puck rolled his eyes, throwing his arm above his head.

Sam hung his head and leaned against the wall of Puck's room. He was running out of options and they were on borrowed time. Only a few more days to come up with a song, learn the words and present it to the class. Sam didn't have a good feeling about this.

**Review away…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well it's safe to say I'm probably going to disappoint you with Sam & Puck's song choice…just putting that out there. Thanks again for all the kind reviews and interest in this story. I don't own anything but the idea behind the story.**

Sam's eyes darted around the room nervously. Artie and Lauren were finishing up their version of _Swamp Music_. It sounded great, but Sam was pretty sure he and Puck could've rocked it out even more. He shook his head slightly as he thought of the song they would actually sing, thanks to Puck's sister. Everyone was clapping, shaking Sam from his thoughts. He was suddenly feeling a little warm. _Maybe a fever_, he thought. His throat was a little dry too. _I must be coming down with something; I should probably go to the nurse. _Before he could raise his hand, Puck was grabbing him by the back of the shirt, hauling him out of his seat. "Show time" Puck mouthed to him, guitar in one hand. Sam grabbed the guitar next to his seat and shuffled to the front of the room. Rachel was grinning in anticipation, unaware of their song choice. His head dropped as the band started to play. This would probably be one of the most humiliating days of his life, so he let Puck take the lead on the song.

_Turn up that radio_

_As loud as it can go_

_Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground_

_Say goodbye to all my fears_

_One good, song they disappear_

_And nothin' in the world can bring me down_

Tina and Mike exchanged looks, as Puck plucked away on his guitar. Sam could clearly see Santana roll her eyes.

_Hand clappin'_

_Hip shakin'_

_Heart breakin'_

_There's no fakin'_

_What you feel_

_When you're riding home, yeah_

Reluctantly Sam finally joined in on the chorus. Rachel smiled, giving him a thumbs up, while Brittany started snapping along with the beat.

_Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it_

_Every day and every night_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control_

_And I'm never letting go, no no_

_I just wanna play my music_

Puck jumped up on the desk, gaining an unwelcome look from Mr. Schue. That didn't deter him. A few members even cheered. A smile finally formed on Sam's mouth as he took over singing, planting himself directly in front of Rachel.

_Got my six string on my back_

_Don't need anything but that_

_Everythin' I need is here with me_

_So forget that fancy car_

_I don't need to go that far_

_What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah_

Brittany jumped out of her seat, reaching for Mike's hand as she made her way to the front of the room. Mike held their hands high in the air, spinning Brittany in circles.

_Hand clappin'_

_Earth shakin'_

_Heart breakin'_

_There's no fakin'_

_What you feel_

_When you're on a roll, yeah_

_Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it_

_Every day and every night_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control_

_And I'm never letting go, no no_

_I just wanna play my music_

Kurt cheered, as Mercedes and Santana joined Mike and Brittany, dipping and twirling to the music. Puck jumped from the desk, joining them. Sam laughed, watching them dance like maniacs. Rachel sat shyly in her seat, forbiding herself to take part in the mayhem. She was content watching Sam play his guitar.

_Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it_

_Every day and every night_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control_

_And I'm never letting go, no no_

_I just wanna play my music_

_All night long_

Sam held the last note on his guitar as Puck high fived Mike. Mr. Schue smiled and clapped as everyone returned to their seats. He stood up and walked to the front of the class, while Sam and Puck both tried to catch their breath. Rachel leaned over, whispering congratulations in Sam's ear.

"Excellent job, guys." Mr. Schue beamed. "We have one last performance by Finn and Rachel." He motioned to the empty space next to him. Rachel turned to look at Finn. He sank deeper in his seat. She stood up quickly, snatching the microphone from the stand.

"Mr. Schue, I will be singing a solo, as my partner decided to withdraw." She cut her eyes to Finn once more, causing him to lower his head even further.

"Well Rachel, that wasn't the assignment." Mr. Schue looked from Finn to Rachel.

"I'm fully aware of that, however I do not wish to fail an assignment simply because of artistic conflict. Rachel Berry definitely does _not_ fail." She threw a hand on her hip and stomped her foot. A snort could be heard from the back of the room.

"Well, I'm sorry Rachel, but the assignment was clearly to sing a duet and as you well know, a duet requires two people." Mr. Schue shook his head softly. Rachel began to tremble slightly. She wasn't sure if she should throw her shoe at Finn in anger or simply flee the choir room in embarrassment. Before she could decide, Sam stood up from his seat.

"I'll sing with her Mr. Schue." Everyone was quiet, as Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, returning the microphone to the stand. She watched as Sam walked forward and stood in front of her.

"Sit down Chops, you don't even know what song she's singing." Santana yelled from the back of the room. Sam pretended he didn't hear her. Rachel scrambled over to her bag, digging furiously inside.

"Wait, I have the lyrics. Just let me find them." She flipped through a red folder, yanking sheets of paper out. She triumphantly threw her arm in the air, clad with several sheets of paper. "You don't have to do this." She whispered, handing him the song lyrics.

"I don't want you to fail, Rachel." He glanced at the sheet, giving her a half smile. She handed sheet music to the band and took her place at the microphone. Gripping it tightly with both hands, she closed her eyes as the music began to play.

_Look at all the stars tonight_

_Look at all the moonlight_

_Look at us we're all alone_

_Oh and it's just like a dream_

_Some romantic fantasy_

_Darling, come and hold, hold me close_

Rachel opened her eyes, turning to look at Sam. She nodded, giving him a signal to join her in the chorus. Sam swallowed, turning his eyes to the paper he was holding.

_We could be making love_

_And with the slightest touch_

_We could set the night to music_

_We could set the night to music_

_We could do what we want to do_

_It'll only take me and you_

_To set the night to music_

Rachel let go of the microphone and took a few steps back. This put Sam at the center of the room. He sang the next verse alone, as Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina swayed back and forth in their seats. Rachel rejoined him, taking the sheet music from his hand. She grabbed his free hand, leaning into his microphone, as they finished the song together. Several claps and cheers followed as the bell rang. Finn ducked from the classroom as fast as possible, even as Mr. Schue tried to express his disappointment at his actions concerning the assignment. While Sam gathered his books and guitar, Rachel waited in the doorway. She smiled as he came walking out.

"What's that for?" He asked, as people in the hall shoved past them both.

"For you…well, being you. You're such a nice guy, Sam. An honest-to-goodness nice guy." Sam stopped walking. Rachel slowed in confusion. When she looked at him, she saw the smile he had given her back had faded.

"Truth is Rachel; I'm not really that nice." Rachel took a step closer to him. He reached for her hand and tugged gently. He walked quickly down the hall, pulling Rachel along behind him. She had no idea where he was taking her. He stopped suddenly in front of the auditorium. Glancing back at her, he dropped her hand and reached for the door.

"We should talk."

**Well, I can honestly say that chapter didn't turn out like I had originally planned. Finn & Rachel were going to sing together, but as you see my characters really do have a mind of their own. Songs used in this chapter were "Play My Music" by the Jonas Brothers and "Set the Night to Music" by Starship or Roberta Flack/Maxi Priest (whichever you prefer!). Until next time…**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Glee or the characters. Only these crazy ideas that come to me. Your reviews and story alerts are wonderful. Thank you!**

Rachel followed Sam into the semi-lit auditorium. She looked around at the empty seats, curious as to why he brought her here. He dropped his backpack on the floor, then lifted himself up onto the stage. He waited for Rachel to follow. She simply sat in the end seat of the first row of chairs, slowly setting her bag at her feet. Sam could see the confusion on her face.

"I guess you're wondering why I brought you here." He swung his legs back and forth on the stage.

"Maybe a little." She replied, trying to hide the fact that she was dying to know why he had led them to the auditorium. Sam fiddled with a crease in his jeans, while Rachel waited patiently for an explanation.

"I need to come clean to you Rachel." She furrowed her brows, a perplexed look spreading across her face.

"About your duet." Sam added. "I really wanted to sing with you Rachel, so I tried to convince Puck to swap partners with Finn." Rachel's eyes got wide.

"When that didn't work, I tried to convince Finn that you would sing a song he would hate." Sam looked down, shamefully aware that Rachel was staring at him in shock.

"Sam, I.." She sputtered.

"Wait." He pleaded with her, finally looking up to make eye contact. "I'm sorry Rachel. You have no idea how sorry I really am. It was stupid and I shouldn't have done it." His gaze dropped to the floor again as he waited for her retort. She remained silent. After a few seconds of silence, she stood, collecting her bag.

"I never expected that from you Sam." That was all she said as she turned to exit the auditorium.

"Rachel, wait." Sam yelled to her. She stopped at the doorway and turned to look at him. She shook her head softly and walked away.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." It was all he could manage to whisper as he watched her disappear. He swung his legs back, kicking the stage. He never thought he could have been so dumb to think this would not only work, but not hurt Rachel in the end. Sam jumped off the stage, grabbing his backpack. He raced through the auditorium doors, craning his neck to see if he could spot Rachel.

"Dude, what the hell did you do to Berry?" Sam spun around to see Puck leaning against the wall outside of the auditorium.

"Nothing." Sam scowled. "Which way did she go?"

"Her short skirt went flying down that way." Puck said, pointing to his right. He rambled off a few misguided words, but Sam ignored him and took off down the hall. After thirty unsuccessful minutes of searching, Sam gave up and headed home. He trudged upstairs to his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He dug his cell phone out of his pocket, only before flopping down on his bed. Flipping open the phone, he saw no texts or missed calls.

His buzzing phone awoke him from a sound sleep. He lifted his head and looked around his room. It was pitch black, except for the street light outside filtering in. Sam narrowed his eyes and glanced at his alarm clock. 5:47 am. _Holy Geez_, he wondered, _what time did I fall asleep?_ He reached around aimlessly on his bed, searching for his cell phone. He found it tucked under his pillow. He flipped it open, immediately seeing a missed text message from Rachel.

_I may have misjudged your intentions._ That was all the text said, nothing more. He quickly scanned the text for the time stamp. 11:02 pm. He had long ago missed her text. He slammed the phone back down on the bed, it was way too early to text her, since she was probably still sleeping. Sam laid on his back staring at the ceiling. Too many thoughts were running through his head for him to go back to sleep. The ringing of his phone startled him. Snatching it up from the bed next to him, he flipped it open, hoping his parents hadn't heard the sound in their room next door.

"Hello?" He whispered. He could hear her breathing into the phone.

"Sam." She replied. He waited for her to say more, but she didn't.

"Rachel…I hope you know how sorry I am." He pleaded.

"I didn't call to hear you apologize again." She groaned. Sam couldn't quite tell if she was angry. "I spoke with Noah earlier." _Oh great_, Sam thought. "He assured me that you had no ill intentions in doing what you did."

"He did?" The shock in Sam's voice was evident.

"Yes, he actually did, although he did add that he thought I was off my rocker for even talking to a Bieber look-a-like who speaks Navi for a hobby." She laughed.

"I guess I should be thankful that's all he said." Sam wasn't sure if he wanted to punch Puck or just thank him the next time he saw him. "So, does this mean everything's ok?" He paused before adding. "We're ok?"

"I didn't know there was a "we", Mr. Evans." Rachel said, coyly. Sam blushed, thankful she couldn't see through the phone.

"Well, I would really like there to be." Again, he was so glad she couldn't see the ridiculously goofy grin spreading across his face.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" She giggled.

"Only if you're saying yes." His cheeks were beginning to hurt from all the smiling.

"How about I give you my answer when you pick me up tomorrow night for the movies?" Rachel suggested.

"That, Ms. Berry, sounds like a date to me." He kidded. He heard the squeaking of his parent's bedroom door open. His alarm clock read 6:31 am.

"It most certainly is. I'll be ready by six thirty."

"I'll pick you up then." He grinned as he heard her hang up. He threw his fist up the air in celebration just as his bedroom door creaked open. Quickly pulling his arm back down, he rolled on his side and pretended he was asleep; the smile still frozen on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to my regular reviewers…you keep me going! This one is a tearjerker, so I'm warning you now. I still own nothing…**

Rachel stretched her legs out in front of her, feeling the cool grass beneath her legs. She smoothed out her skirt, tugging lightly on Sam's letterman jacket that was lying on the ground beneath her. Sam sat down next to her, his jeans rubbing against her bare leg. The stars were highlighted in the sky by a full moon, which gave just enough light so they weren't sitting in total darkness. Rachel glanced down at the empty park below them.

"The movie was great." Sam finally said. Rachel shrugged, smiling sweetly. She had picked an action movie she thought he would like. It wasn't her cup of tea, but he seemed to really enjoy it.

"I'm glad you liked it." She said, listening to a frog croak from a nearby bush. Sam reached for her hand, pulling it closer and resting it on his lap, intertwining his fingers with hers. Rachel relaxed a bit more as she felt him rub her thumb with his own.

"I didn't realize how quiet this place is at night." Sam said, continuing to rub her hand.

"You've never been here at night?" Rachel tried to hide the shock in her voice.

"Um, no." Sam answered, giving her an equally puzzling look.

"You mean Noah hasn't persuaded you to go along with one of his ridiculous pranks yet?" Rachel asked, trying not to giggle. Sam shook his head. "Let's just say the last one involved him unloading a bunch of chickens in the park. You can imagine what a mess that made."

Sam laughed out loud as Rachel recounted how Puck, Karofsky, Finn, and Mike had gone out in the dead of night, hijacked some poor farmer's chickens and let them loose in the park. She shook her head as she explained how it had taken the local police several hours to wrangle them all up, not to mention the clean up process.

"They never got caught." Rachel scowled. "But pretty much everyone at school knew Noah was involved one way or the other."

"Sounds exciting." Sam grinned.

"Oh there's been others and I'm sure there will be many more, knowing Noah." She sighed, looking back up at the stars again.

"Nothing like that ever happened at my old school." He confessed. Rachel turned her head to look at him.

"What was your old school like?" Rachel asked. Sam looked down, then back up at Rachel.

"It was an all boys school, what do you think it was like?" He laughed, almost uncomfortably.

"I know, silly." She smirked, squeezing his hand lightly. "Did you have a Glee club there?"

"No, I actually played guitar in our school band." Rachel's eyes lit up.

"You were in a band?" She squealed, causing Sam to involuntarily look around to see if anyone heard her.

"Well not _that_ kind of band. We weren't famous or anything, just a school band." Sam shrugged, hoping she'd change the subject, but instead she pulled her hand from his. Placing both of her hands in her lap, she enthusiastically turned to him.

"That's exciting though. McKinley just has a marching band." She pouted. "With no guitars."

"We were pretty good." Sam waggled an eyebrow at her. "Won a few competitions."

"So why did your family move to Lima?" Rachel asked. Sam's gaze traveled to the park below them. He seemed fixated on the empty seesaw. Rachel waited for his answer, but he continued to stare at the park below. His face seemed to drain of color.

"I'm sorry, I'm being terribly nosy." Rachel quickly apologized, idly playing with the zipper on Sam's jacket beneath her.

"No, it's ok. I, um, I just have never told anyone." He stammered. "My mom doesn't like for us to talk about it."

Rachel reached for his hand, her eyes locked on his face, even as he continued to stare straight ahead. The color had not returned to his face and he looked almost frightened.

"You don't have to tell me." Rachel finally said. She looked away, her hand still grasping his. The next few minutes were silent, neither speaking or acknowledging the other.

"My dad is really my step dad." Sam finally said, sighing heavily as if the weight of the world was off his shoulders. Rachel looked at Sam in astonishment as he continued to stare straight ahead, his shoulders slightly slumped.

"My sister and brother are biologically his, but I'm not." Sam began. "My real dad beat my mom up pretty bad when I was a kid. She would leave him, but always went back. He broke both of her arms, a pinkie finger, dislocated her shoulder & gave her countless bruises. When I was six, I begged her to leave him. She said she couldn't because she didn't want to break up our family. At the time, I didn't understand, but now I do. I think she was more afraid that he would kill her if she left."

A single tear slid down Rachel's face. She couldn't believe he had been holding all of this in. She wanted to wrap him in her arms and take away all of his pain, but instead she placed her arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I had no idea." She rubbed his shoulder.

"Who would've thought that this All-American blond football player came from such a broken home?" Sam snickered uncomfortably. Rachel could tell he was trying not to cry. "My mom finally snapped one day. He was beating her across her back. I was there, crying and screaming, hitting him with a plastic bat, trying to make him stop. He stopped hitting her and turned on me. I ran and hid until my mom found me later. She grabbed a few things for us, shoved them in a bag and we left. Never looked back. Went to Memphis, where she met my dad, lived for a few years and then my dad got a job here."

"I can't imagine what you've been through." Rachel whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I don't even know what else to say."

"Just say you won't think any less of me because of it." Rachel's head shot up. Sam looked like a scared little boy, his eyes pleading with her.

"Sam Evans, I could never think any less of you, do you hear me?" Rachel gave him a poignant look. "You are the bravest person I think I've ever met. You saved your mom's life. In my book, that makes you a hero."

Sam's eyes softened, a small smile escaping his lips. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body closer to his. She instinctively placed her hand at the nape of his neck, burying her face into his shoulder. He held onto her for dear life, because for some reason Rachel Berry made everything better.


	9. Chapter 9

**So, Sam's past has finally come out! Luckily, it made him want to be a better person. Now it's Rachel's turn to divulge some things about herself to Sam. Thank you so much for the story alerts and reviews, you guys are awesome! I don't own Glee or the characters.**

Sam glanced out the front window of the car, concentrating on the road ahead instead of Rachel's non-stop chatter. She had chatted relentlessly ever since they left the park. It was almost as if she felt like she was afraid to be silent after Sam's revelation. He thought for sure her throat needed a rest; actually he prayed she would grow tired of talking soon. A light was shining from her living room window and a vehicle was missing from her driveway. This was a telltale sign that her dads were away for the evening. Sam unbuckled his seatbelt and waited for Rachel to invite him in. She didn't, instead rambled on about a history homework assignment she needed to work on.

"Is it ok if I come in?" Sam called out from the car as Rachel fumbled with her house key at the front door. Rachel turned, realizing she had left Sam behind.

"Oh, um yeah. My dad's are out, so we'll have to stay downstairs." She unlocked the front door, leaving it wide open for Sam and headed to the kitchen, flipping the light on. Sam shut the door behind him, peeking into the living room to make sure it was empty. He took a seat on the couch, taking note of the numerous photos of Rachel that adorned the fireplace mantle. Most were of dance recitals and what he assumed were family vacations. Her fathers were obviously very proud of her. She returned with a tall glass of lemonade for each of them as well as a bag of pretzels. Rachel kicked off her flats and sat next to Sam, curling her feet up under her body.

"So where are your dads tonight?" Sam asked, reaching for a coaster on the end table and setting his drink on it.

"They went to a fundraiser at the library." She replied.

"It seems like they're never home." Her face fell as soon as he spoke the words.

"Well, they're very active in the community." Rachel bolstered. Sam realized he probably hadn't chosen the right way to say that.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way, it just seems that you're home alone a lot." Sam tried to regroup.

Rachel simply nodded. In truth, it seemed as though she and Sam had totally different family upbringings. Both of her fathers thought it was of utmost importance to bring culture into their lives. Rachel had grown up attending numerous plays, art exhibits, and concerts. She was also on a first name basis with many Columbus members of the LGBT community. Over the past year or so however, her high school classes proved demanding, as did her dance classes and Glee rehearsal. This left her home alone more often than not, while her dads attended numerous social and work events.

"I know. Lately my schedule seems to conflict with theirs more than ever." She sighed.

"What's it like not having a mom at home?" Sam asked. Rachel looked up quickly, her eyes settling on his. She exhaled deeply before answering.

"It's hard, especially being a girl." Rachel admitted. "No one to help do your hair or teach you about makeup. No one to give you advice on boys or help you select a prom dress." Tears were forming in her eyes. She swallowed, shutting her eyes slowly in hopes they would not fall down her face. "I mean, I know my dads _are_ gay and they manage, but it's still not the same as having a mom." She whispered the last words, her eyes still closed.

"But you _do_ actually have a mom, right?" Rachel stiffened, opening her eyes to look at Sam. Sam was slightly confused by what she had said, she spoke almost as if her mother were deceased. He had heard Kurt mention her mother in passing, but that was all he knew about her. He reached for her hand, sensing he had struck a nerve with this conversation.

"She, uh…she was just paid to have me. I met her last year for the first time. She was actually the coach for Vocal Adrenaline." Rachel managed a half smile, though the tears were streaming down her cheeks. "We tried to have a relationship, but I guess it was too awkward for both of us. So, she decided to move to New York and adopted Beth before she left."

"Wait, what? She adopted Quinn's baby?" Sam's eyes were wide and mouth slightly ajar. Rachel looked at him in equal surprise.

"You didn't know this? I thought everyone in the Glee club knew, actually I'm pretty sure everyone in school knows."

"This wasn't exactly something Quinn and I discussed. It was more or less off limits with her." Sam confided.

"I had no idea…" Rachel's words drifted into almost a whisper, her head hanging.

"That makes two of us." Sam shook his head gently, still grasping Rachel's hand.

"You can never prepare yourself for having someone walk out of your life. I mean, technically I didn't have her for very long. But I mean, I was so excited to _finally_ have a mother, but I think in reality she was prepared to be a mother to a young child, not a teenager. I guess I understand that." Rachel shrugged, the hurt still very evident in her tone. Sam draped his free arm around her, pulling her close. He leaned his face into the side of her head, inhaling deeply as his lips touched her hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to unload on you like this." Rachel apologized, glancing up at Sam.

"Really? I'd call this therapy for both us." Sam chuckled, hoping to lighten the mood. Rachel smiled briefly, finally taking her gaze off Sam.

"You know what? I'm pretty lucky to have a fantastic boyfriend." Rachel smirked, squeezing Sam's hand just a little.

"Well I'm just glad you said yes." Sam grinned, releasing her hold on his hand. He tilted her head towards his, staring straight into her eyes. "And we've got plenty of time to get to know each other even better." Sam crushed his lips to hers, a soft moan escaping Rachel's lips as he did.

"Starting now." Rachel murmured, her lips still pressed to his, as Sam's mouth curled into a goofy grin.

**THE END! Thank you again for your alerts & reviews. Gonna work on finishing **_**Chasing Dreams**_** now & another story I have in the pipes…by all means read those too!**


End file.
